sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Dorian Greywood
Name: Greywood,Dorian Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: He enjoys reading even going as far as to attend the school book club on the odd occasion although he usually prefers the peace and quiet of the library with a good back.He spends most of his free time if not reading then completing extra credit work.His body would be sore but he would always make sure the report he handed it would always manage at least an A. School: Sunnyside High ( Florida ) Appearance: He usually wears a cheerful smile on his small sharp face and with his longish hair hanging down the sides of his face he has been compared to a rat with his usually timid and quiet movments.Blue eyes sit behind a pair of glasses that usually rest on the end of his nose.Black hair sits on his head with one clean parting .White teeth,Combed black hair,Glasses.Yes he looks like youre average bookworm and with the usually well ironed clothes he does fit the mold very easily. Biography: He came from average roots with a father who was a postal worker and his mother a home maker.No shocking turn events tore through his life,he was average. Outcasted by most students by his intrest in literature he slipped into the social cult of "bookworm". Work was easy enough and so he would spend most of lessons situated at the back with a book in hand."Read with youre eyes,Listen with youre ears".His hunger for knowledge would lead him to tear through all the libraries in the area digesting whole libraries in a week or two at most.With the amount of reading he was doing during in school time and the high grades he was getting it was only a matter of time before some idiot thought itd be funny to start messing with him.Books were stolen and burned,they would be flushed and he suffered a beating or two but what hurt were the loss of his precious books.Words were his world and everytime he would loose a book to these idiots,it hurt him far more than those bruises ever had. Other: He has few friends outside of his books,most people barely see him as they brush past.He is mostly a quiet guy who is happier with a book than a conversation,he has people skills from watching his classmates and their lives so he can be friendly.His so called friends are comic book nerds or as they corrected him a hundred times "graphic novel".He was never given the chance to be friendly.Seemed enjoying literature and not failing all subjects was a crime now adays.Seems like he would be approaching death row anytime now. Number: 26 The above biography is as written by MismatchedEyes. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Razors Conclusions: With the SOTF ACT, this kid can get back at all those people who hurt his books. I have a feeling, though, this kid's gonna go insane, or something because of his books...but, who really knows when it comes to the ACT? Game Evaluations Handled by: MismatchedEyes, Lien Kills: None Killed by: Angelina Kaige Collected Weapons: '''Razors (designated weapon) '''Allies: Jacob Starr, Angharad Davies, Ryan Torres, Clare Shephard, Neville Eden, Peri Barclay Enemies: Garrett Langston, Vince Samsa, Elsie Darroch, Stevan Hyde, Peri Barclay, Angelina Kaige Mid-Game Evaluation: End-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quote(s): Other/Trivia *Due to computer issues which rendered MismatchedEyes unable to post for nearly two months, Dorian was listed as an adoptable and was eventually taken in by Lien. Threads The following is a list of threads containing Dorien, in chronological order. *Start Place For Boy 26 *On The Run *A Moment's Pause *Starting Place For B#54 *Taking Stock *The Return *Violence Fetish *Home *Emotional Catalyst *You Better Shape Up Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dorien Graywood. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students